20 moments of Haruzuno (Traduction)
by No more writings
Summary: Traduction de: /u/2133662/Sweet-Cool-Twins


1\. Dispute:

Quand vous ne les connaissez pas, vous pouvez penser qu'ils sont rivaux, mais si on les regarde de plus près, et pas seulement leurs disputes, on réalise que leurs interactions simples sont plus intimes que lorsqu'ils sont avec les autres.

2\. Première rencontre:

Une balle roula aux pieds de Suzuno Fuusuke. Il le ramassa et le regarda pendant quelques secondes quand un garçon roux vint vers lui: "Désolé! Netsuha a botté le ballon dans la mauvaise direction: hey, tu veux jouer avec nous?

3\. Rivaux:

Ça a brisé le cœur de l'un comme de l'autre quand ils sont devenus rivaux et qu'ils ont du travailler séparément pour devenir la plus fort équipe de l'Aliea Academie. Peut-être était-ce pour la raison pour laquelle ils ont formé Chaos: ils voulaient jouer ensemble de nouveau.

4\. Tulipe:

Burn a toujours nié que sa flamme avait une forme de tulipe. Pendant la période de l'Aliea. En fait, il avait choisi cette forme parce qu'il savait que Gazel ne les aimait pas. Il voulait qu'il le déteste pour qu'ils soient des rivaux plus réalistes.

5\. Fire blizzard:

Suzuno n'a jamais aimé la glace, il voulait que son hissatsu soit le feu, pour aller avec Burn. Mais quand Nagumo a dit qu'il voulait un combo feu-glace avec quelqu'un, Suzuno changea d'avis.

6\. Cœur:

Tout le monde considérait Gazel comme un garçon au cœur glacé, mais ce ne fut que grâce à Nagumo qui a fait fondre ce cœur, qu'il a pu se faire plus d'amis.

7\. La glace et la gaufre:

La glace froide et la gaufre chaude sont très différents, mais s'ils sont consommés ensemble, c'est un dessert très délicieux.

8\. Balançoire:

Les balançoires peuvent-être le jouet préféré de tous les enfants car ils pouvaient presque atteindre le ciel, mais pour Suzuno, c'est parce que comme il y en avait deux, il pouvait jouer avec Nagumo. Tous les deux vers le ciel ensemble.

9\. Hitomiko:

Au premier coup d'œil à Suzuno, la jeune fille savait qu'il allait devenir un grand ami de Nagumo.

10\. Aphrodi:

Burn et Gazel auraient presque vu Aphrodi comme le dieu de l'amour qui les a réunis. S'il n'avait pas été là, Suzuno n'aurait pas perdu son match contre Raimon etn'aurait pas fusionné avec l'équipe de Nagumo.

11\. Plage:

Gazel se tenait à l'ombre, il portait sa chemise et un short bleu, en regardant les autres orphelins courir vers la mer. Il n'aimait pas la natation ni le soleil. Il maudit la chaleur, même quand il est à l'ombre. A ce moment, Burn fit un pas après avoir attrapé sa balle et se tourna après avoir entendu des grondements. "Suzuno vient! On va jouer au beach volley" . Il lui lança un sourire, qui fit se cacher Suzuno sous sa frange, rougissant. Mais ces paroles firent l'affaire, Fuusuke sortit de l'ombre.

12\. Animaux:

C'était souvent un chien ou un chat qui était le témoin d'un spectacle romantique où le personnage principal et son amant le trouvaient dans la rue ou l'achetaient dans un magasin; et laissé agir comme symbole de leur amour. Pour eux deux, c'était un hamster. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi et n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander.

13\. Couleur:

Rouge et bleu mélangés donnent du violet. L'autre couleur préférée de Suzuno. C'était la raison pour laquelle quand il est parti avec Nagumo au magasin, il a pris un pull à capuche violette, et aussi la réponse à la question de Burn pour avoir choisi cette couleur au lieu du bleu.

14\. Société Kira:

Hiroto et Midorikawa ne sont pas le seul couple célèbre de l'entreprise. Nagumo et Suzuno sont le second.

15\. Fanfiction:

Aller sur internet à la recherche de ce que les gens pensaient d'eux était une erreur lorsqu'ils réalisèrent la quantité d'histoires écrites sur eux deux.

16\. Sommeil:

Ils étaient mignons quand ils dormaient. L'un étreignait toujours l'autre. Ça pouvait être le bras, la taille, ou toute autre partie du corps. M ais à coup sûr, celui qui était étreint restait éveillé et s'endormait en dernier. Le "câlineur" le laisserait aller, avec aucun souvenir de la soirée. Et l'autre n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la nuit dernière.

17\. Devoirs:

Gazel entra dans la chambre de Burn pour des raisons que nous vous laisserons décider. Il repéra le roux endormi, avec sa lampe de bureau allumée et ses devoirs éparpillés. Le blanc s'assit, sur une chaise et les fit. Il avait tort, oui, mais son cœur bondissait sachant qu'il faisait quelque chose pour Haruya. Le lendemain, le concerné ne saurait rien de tout ça. Il penserait les avoir terminés, mais il ne pourrait pas expliquer pourquoi ils étaient soigneusement empilés sur le côté de la table. D(habitude, il les jette.

18\. Cuisine:

Gazel rentra chez lui, une nuit après le travail, et trouva Burn en train de cuisiner.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tu fais toujours le dîner, donc j'ai décidé de le faire au moins une fois

-Merci, Haruya". Il s'assit et goûta un peu de nourriture.

"-Burn?

-oui?

\- s'il te plait, cuisine plus souvent"

19\. Etoiles:

Burn et Gazel n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Hiroto regardait les étoiles. Ils essayèrent une nuit, en volant le livre sur les constellations d'Hiroto.

"-Je devine que c'est le Bélier" dit le roux en pointant les étoiles et traçant ce qu'il pensait être le Bélier dans le livre.

"-Tu es sûr? Je ne vois que des étoiles, des étoiles et encore des étoiles

-Rah! C'est ennuyant! Comment Gran ne se lasse-t-il pas?!

-Tu sais…

-Hein?

-Ces étoiles ressemblent presque à Gran qui se fait farcir la bouche

-Hé, tu as raison! Et ça, on dirait Gran chauve!

-Et ça à…"

20\. Froid:

Gazel peut être résistant au froid, mais lors d'une nuit d'hiver où la température est la plus basse que le Japon n'ait jamais connu, il se retrouvera dans le lit de Burn en train de lui faire des câlins.


End file.
